La chaleur de ta peau - Hiro
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait couché avec Potter, alors qu'il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment. Ses mains étaient vraiment froides. Son corps se réchauffait uniquement pendant leurs ébats. [...] Les humains sont emplis de chaleur lorsqu'ils sont vivants, non ?


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** T.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et a été retenu pour le tout premier fanzine, publié en février dernier. Le concours portait sur la différence, souvent difficile à assumer, l'intolérance et la peur du regard d'autrui. Son auteur, Hiro, nous a gentiment autorisé à publier son OS.

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil :)

* * *

La chaleur de ta peau

Il était si beau dans ce lit. La douceur de ses traits endormis… Les paupières si fragiles qui bougeaient au rythme du rêve qu'il était en train de faire… La respiration lente et paisible, que l'on entendait à peine… Elle aurait pu le croire mort si elle ne le fixait pas, cigarette à la bouche. Elle regardait son ventre plat, pas très musclé mais doux, se soulever paresseusement. Elle caressa les longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait déjà tant torturés cette nuit, à force de les agripper désespérément, de les tirer, des les toucher, de les effleurer, de les embrasser.

Aux premiers abords, elle avait cru qu'il était une fille, mais les traits fins étaient virils, les yeux lançaient des appels de détresse, et elle devait avouer que les cheveux noués en catogan lui donnaient un air sexy. Pourtant, tout son être était douloureux. Et ses cheveux si noirs, aussi noirs qu'elle était blonde, et ses yeux si verts, aussi verts... Aussi verts que quoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle n'aimait pas comparer les couleurs aux prairies, aux forêts, etc. Elle détestait ça, trouvait ça niais, mielleux, amoureux... Mais elle se fit la réflexion que si elle avait dû faire une comparaison sur les yeux de cet homme, elle aurait dit qu'ils ressemblaient à l'émeraude. Ils étaient aussi froids que la pierre. Et elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : les réchauffer.

Elle rigola en se remémorant ses sentiments si égoïstes. Elle tira sur sa Lucky Strike© et laissa le goût mentholé se répandre dans sa bouche. Elle recracha la fumée. L'autre se retourna dans son lit et continua de dormir, à côté d'une blonde dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Le lendemain matin, il aurait seulement le souvenir de ses cheveux blonds, à l'odeur de menthol, et si doux, qui lui avaient caressé le visage, alors qu'elle nichait sa tête dans son cou, en lui réchauffant un peu le cœur.

**OoO**

Draco Malfoy avançait dans les rues moldues de Londres. Il habitait ici désormais, c'était sa punition pour avoir été un Mangemort durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Le Survivant avait témoigné en sa faveur, en disant qu'il l'avait protégé en ne révélant pas son identité, et que Narcissa Malfoy avait menti au Lord Noir sur la supposée mort de Potter. Par contre il n'avait rien pu faire pour Lucius, mais Draco s'en fichait. Il n'arriverait jamais à complètement pardonner à son père, et lui ne voulait pas d'autres emmerdes. Il était vivant, en bonne santé, mais pas du bon côté. Il était obligé de vivre chez les êtres inférieurs…

L'ancien Serpentard se donna une claque mentale. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme cela. Il s'était fait des amis à la faculté de droit où il allait. Ils étaient gentils avec lui, alors qu'au départ ils les avaient traités comme des veracrasses. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense comme son père l'avait éduqué. Il avait changé, il n'était plus ce sale petit raciste péteux. Bon il avait toujours un air suffisant, orgueilleux, répondait, mais ce n'était plus un salaud. Il avait compris, car, ici, c'était lui qui avait tout pris. A ne pas parler comme les autres, à avoir des expressions différentes des gens. A se prendre pour un aristocrate.

Il s'était engagé dans une bagarre au tout début, il avait sorti sa baguette, les autres avaient ri et l'avaient traité de cinglé. Ici c'était lui qui était différent. Alors il avait compris Granger. Il avait compris tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire à cette fille. Il avait compris la colère de Weasley lorsqu'il avait traité son amie de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il avait compris pourquoi Potter ne lui avait pas serré la main ce jour-là, pourquoi il avait refusé l'amitié qu'il lui offrait.

Il entra dans son appartement. Sa mère était assise dans un fauteuil confortable et regardait la télé, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle avait repris des couleurs et s'était bien adaptée à la vie ici. Elle adorait la mode moldue et s'était faite engager dans un atelier de stylisme : elle cousait des vêtements, apprenait plein de choses. Elle aimait ça, elle pouvait enfin faire ce qui lui plaisait sans contrainte.

« Draco, il est trois heures du matin. Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant de ses yeux si froids.

- J'étais à une soirée, des amis m'avaient invité. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir avant... »

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère.

« Hum... Je vais me coucher, évite de refaire ce genre de choses la prochaine fois, Draco, s'il te plaît.

- Oui. »

Elle se leva et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, puis alla dans sa chambre. Elle avait eu si peur que son fils ne revienne pas… Elle se remémorait la peur qu'elle avait eu durant la guerre, et qui était encore durement ancrée dans sa tête même après cinq ans. Elle savait très bien que son fils n'était pas chez des amis. Narcissa, avait vite compris qu'il se rendait dans l'autre monde, sous un déguisement magique. C'est elle même qui avait appris à son fils comment réaliser un glamour très efficace lors de leur autre vie. Elle pensait que cela pourrait aider son fils à se tirer d'affaire dans certaines situations. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le priver de ses sorties, même si leur famille n'avait plus le droit de mettre un pied dans le monde magique. Elle se retourna dans son lit. Et s'endormit.

Draco ressortit une cigarette avant d'aller rejoindre Morphée. Il était devenu accroc à cette substance qui lui bouffait les entrailles. Peu importe, la vie aussi tuait. Les longues traînées de fumée qui ressortaient de sa gorge lui firent repenser à cette soirée. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela, alors qu'il le détestait ? Et l'autre qui ne saurait sans doute jamais qui il était… Il frissonna. Il faisait froid même alors que l'hiver finissait. Et ce froid lui rappelait les yeux de l'autre. Celui qu'il avait tant haï, pendant six longues années... Déjà qu'est-ce que le sauveur du monde faisait là ? C'était une soirée glauque pourtant, comme il aimait à les appeler. Une de celles où les hôtes offraient à leurs convives des filles, de la drogue, et d'autres substances illicites pour oublier.

Alors qu'est-ce que le balafré si pur faisait là ?! Bordel, même sous son déguisement ridicule, Draco l'avait reconnu ! Même avec des cheveux plus longs, et une cicatrice masquée par un quelconque sort, il l'avait reconnu ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était le seul à l'avoir démasqué ? Et ses yeux trop verts… Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de les réchauffer ? Le blond crispa ses doigts contre sa cigarette. Une dernière question le dérangeait, il n'avait pas envie de se la poser. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse… Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Cette simple question en engendrait une autre : Pourquoi Draco aurait-il voulu que l'autre le reconnaisse, comme lui l'avait fait ? Et puis pourquoi avait-il couché avec lui ? Il grimaça, et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Il était fatigué.

Un son strident le réveilla. Il avait envie d'hurler qu'on arrête ce massacre. Mais la sonnette continuait ce pourquoi on l'avait fabriquée : faire chier les gens. Il retira sa couette d'un geste rageur, sortit en simple boxer. Il envoya foutre sa morale d'aristocrate qui lui disait qu'il fallait se montrer correct en toute circonstance, sauf que maintenant il était différent. Il était un autre homme qui ouvrait les portes rageusement en petite tenue.

« Ahem, peut-être que je dérange, fit le visiteur d'une voix pas très désolée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid et peu amène.

- Toi.

- Moi ? Il haussa un sourcil. Je ne te savais pas intéressé par les mecs.

- ... Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne en aucun cas Malfoy. Si je suis là, c'est parce que l'Auror qui est censé vous surveiller est à l'hôpital, et je suis le seul qui ait bien voulu m'occuper de votre cas...

- Quoi ?!

- Quoi « Quoi ?! » ?

- On nous surveillait ?! s'exclama Draco alors qu'une pointe de colère remontait le long de son corps.

- Oui. »

Harry regarda Malfoy de bas en haut, en s'arrêtant une petite seconde sur le torse pâle, puis planta ses yeux dans les billes bleues de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Oui on vous surveillait. Le moindre de vos gestes.

- Va te faire enculer, sale petit con ! Sauveur ou pas, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui me surveille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Pourtant il y avait quelqu'un avant moi ! s'énerva Harry. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi grossier !

- Il y avait une différence, je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que j'avais tout le temps un regard braqué sur ma personne !

- Sois pas mégalo non plus, je ne serai pas tout le temps en train de te mater. Je veux juste savoir où tu vas quand tu sors ! Les rapports de l'autre Auror disent que parfois tu disparais.

- J'ai le droit à une vie privée, et ce n'est pas ma faute si vous engagez des incompétents qui préfèrent aller lire les pornos du coin dans leur planque au lieu de me surveiller, ce que d'un côté je peux comprendre.

- Laisse-moi entrer ! ordonna le brun.

- Non ! »

Draco ne voulait pas se rappeler de la veille, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de l'odeur de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ennemi sache qu'il en était venu à se travestir pour être heureux.

Harry pointa sa baguette contre le torse pâle du Serpentard. Draco, lui envoya un regard si haineux, qu'il faillit flancher, et faire demi-tour. Mais il tint bon. Il devait rentrer dans cette maison et montrer au blond qu'il était plus fort que lui. Il maintint la connexion entre leurs yeux, ce regard si bleu et gris en même temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cette marque physique chez l'autre. Pourtant, la fille de l'autre nuit avait les mêmes, il l'avait remarqué tout de suite, et ses cheveux si doux… Peut-être une des cousines de Malfoy ?

« Tu as une cousine Malfoy ?

- Hein ? Attends, tu me menaces et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est ça ?!

- Oui.

- Tu… fit-il en se poussant de la porte, laissant le passage libre, ce dont Harry profita pour entrer. Es. Vraiment. Stupide

- ...

- Voldemort n'aurait pas dû te jeter un sort aussi fort lorsqu'il t'a défiguré le front. Ça a bousillé toutes tes capacités à réfléchir.

- Tu as pris des cours avec Rogue ou quoi ? s'étonna d'un ton sarcastique le brun. Et sérieux qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de haine de ta part ? Tu n'es pas lassé toi ? On ne pourrait pas avoir une conversation civilisée au moins une fois dans notre vie ?

- Tu as refusé ça le jour où on s'est rencontré, fit Draco hargneusement.

- Tu avais insulté mon ami !

- Ton ami ? Mais tu venais à peine de le rencontrer ! Oh et puis merde. Va-t'en. Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé rentrer.

- Malfoy, tais-toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête, juste deux secondes.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! » cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il plaqua sa main contre la bouche du blond. Il n'avait plus envie d'entendre le son strident de sa voix, on aurait dit le même que Ginny lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce bruit quand il était en train de bosser.

« De toute façon, je vais passer quelques temps dans cette maison, on va devoir cohabiter pendant un long moment, toi et moi. »

Pourquoi est-ce que la main de Potter lui faisait perdre ses moyens ? Il avait envie de l'attraper et de l'arracher pour le lui faire éprouver tant de sentiments. Il se rappelait de cette nuit, il y avait deux semaines. De son odeur qui réveillait d'agréables sensations, de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, de son goût si près de sa langue, il lui suffirait de… Draco se donna une claque mentale. Il devait revenir à un sujet plus important : le fait que Harry le surveille. Il enleva la main de l'autre et expira, il avait bloqué sa respiration sous le stress.

« Premièrement, fit-il d'une voix calme et traînante, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme l'autre ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi tu ne joues pas à l'espion, genre James Bond ?

- Parce que tu regardes des films moldus maintenant ? s'étonna ironiquement Harry.

- La ferme Potter.

- Quoi ? Aurai-je touché une corde sensible ? Le grand Malfoy s'intéresse aux autres ?

- J'ai changé. Je suis différent.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Pour te surveiller.

- Si c'était seulement ça, ta mission, tu ne serais pas là en train de parler avec moi.

- Parce que tu appelles ça parler toi ?

- Ne joue pas avec les mots.

- Tss, on m'a assigné la mission comme quoi je devais vérifier qu'on voyait que vous aviez changé ta mère et toi… En somme, que si votre petit séjour dans ce monde vous a été bénéfique, eh bien vous pourrez sans doute revenir à la magie. Donc je suis là pour savoir si oui ou non votre mentalité a évolué.

- Verdict ?

- Tu es toujours un sale petit con arrogant, qui se croit le nombril du monde.

- Merci du compliment, sourit d'un air sarcastique le blond.

- Par contre ta mère, où est-elle ? questionna le Survivant en décidant d'ignorer les remarques acerbes de l'autre.

- A Paris. Défilé de mode. Elle en a pour un bon moment.

- Donc on sera seuls tous les deux ?

- Non, je serai seul. Toi, tu te casses de chez moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- C'est ce que l'on va voir ! »

Draco lui enfonça son poing dans le visage. Harry ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette, il était coincé sous l'autre, qui lui donnait des coups là où il pouvait l'atteindre. Et qui criait :

« Pourquoi ?! Hein ? Pourquoi ?! Vous nous avez rejetés parce qu'on était différent, parce que nos opinions divergeaient ! On était des salops, certes, on était les méchants, on était des monstres. Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de nous priver de nos racines ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'ici, les gens allaient nous accepter comme ça ? Ici ou là-bas, on était différent ! Je me suis fait roué de coups parce que certaines personnes me trouvaient bizarre. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai compris toute l'horreur que j'avais fait subir ! A cause de vous, j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un putain de connard ! Et toi, tu oses dire que je n'ai pas changé ?! Je te hais, c'est tout, putain, ce n'est pas parce qu'une seule personne dans ce monde te hait que tu dois venir le faire chier ! »

Harry ne disait rien. Il regardait Malfoy pleurer, même si aucune larme ne coulait. Il pleurait sa haine. Il avait arrêté de le frapper. Et tout ce qu'arrivait à faire Harry, c'était le regarder. Regarder des yeux lui lancer des éclairs de rage. Oui, pour une fois que quelqu'un le haïssait... Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait accepté cette mission au grand étonnement de tous. Les autres ne l'avaient pas compris, mais Harry en avait marre d'être surprotégé, adulé, aimé, adoré… Bordel, ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie normale ? Pourquoi depuis ces deux ans il était différent des autres ? Cette différence, il la haïssait, il voulait juste être normal, par Merlin ! Heureusement que Ron et Hermione étaient là, sinon il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup. Même Ginny, à un moment, il avait pensé qu'elle l'aimait pour lui, non pour le héros de guerre. Mais il avait compris qu'elle était comme les autres. Il posa sa main sur la joue pâle de Draco, comme s'il voulait essuyer des larmes...

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter.

- Comment je te regarde ?

- Avec des yeux de mort. »

Et sur ces mots il se releva, et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il était en vacances, sinon il aurait raté ses cours. Puis il cria :

« La chambre de ma mère est libre ! »

**OoO**

Une semaine qu'ils cohabitaient. Ils ne se disputaient pas. Ne se parlaient pas non plus. Pourtant, une routine s'était installée entre eux. Harry préparait le petit-déjeuner et faisait le ménage. Draco s'occupait des courses et faisait les autres repas de la journée. Ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple. Mais ils ne discutaient jamais. Harry en venait à regretter les joutes verbales qui les liaient autrefois. Au moins, il existait un lien entre eux, et maintenant, plus rien. Juste un silence, un infini silence.

Le Survivant était retourné dans cette villa. Il en avait marre du blond, de son visage qu'il avait envie de frapper à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa bouche, mais il ne l'entendait plus, alors Harry retrouvait tout les samedis soirs cette fille si blonde qui ressemblait tant à son colocataire. Il lui parlait un peu, elle avait un peu les mêmes manières que l'ancien Serpentard, mais elle était beaucoup plus douce, plus gentille, et elle au moins ne criait pas.

Harry, lorsqu'il allait là-bas, changeait un peu de physique pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il faisait pousser ses cheveuxet masquait sa cicatrice. Comme cela, il savait qu'il pouvait faire comme n'importe qui. On le considérait comme une personne normale. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait apaisé, il avait enfin la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Mais il ne pouvait être normal que pendant une nuit. Et il la passait toujours enfoui dans les bras de la blonde, à respirer son odeur fruitée. A embrasser sa peau blanche, si douce. A la mordre, à la caresser. Et elle, elle arrivait à le réchauffer, à réussir à lui redonner un peu de vie.

Une nuit, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit d'une des chambres, essoufflés après l'effort qu'ils avaient fourni. La fille s'était endormie avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Pendant un instant celui aux yeux verts avaient cru rêver : les longs cheveux blonds avaient raccourci et les traits de la fille étaient devenus plus durs. Harry avait cru voir Draco en face de lui. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se les frotta et tout revint à la normale. Potter se moqua de lui. Voilà qu'il fantasmait sur un type qu'il exécrait...

A ce moment, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas le prénom de la blonde. Elle se plaqua contre lui, sa poitrine vint se coller à son corps, il lui embrassa les cheveux, les caressa tendrement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il trompait Ginny, mais n'en faisait-elle pas autant ? Il savait qu'elle avait une liaison avec il ne savait quelle personne de la haute. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, à quoi bon ? Il ne l'aimait plus, elle ne l'aimait pas. Ils gardaient juste une image de gentil couple idyllique pour faire plaisir aux journalistes, pour qu'ils se lassent d'eux, pour qu'enfin ils aient une vie normale. Mais il était différent des autres, il était ce putain de Survivant ! Harry détestait Draco quand il l'appelait comme ça, il ne le nommait pas « Mangemort » à ce qu'il sache ?! Il s'endormit en serrant les poings, il avait froid. Si froid. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son inconnue, sa jolie inconnue.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait passé la nuit là-bas. Il regarda l'autre qui dormait comme un bébé. Il avait encore recommencé, et avait aimé ça. Il se dégoûtait. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait tromper un être humain de cette manière ? Mais bon, Harry faisait la même chose, alors ça atténuait un peu sa rancœur, mais au moins l'autre ne changeait pas de sexe. Draco se leva, attacha ses longs cheveux en catogan, remit ses habits de la veille éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Il rougit un peu au souvenir de cette nuit.

« T'es mignonne quand tu rougis... remarqua Harry qui l'observait déjà depuis un petit moment, sachant que l'autre ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Ah, tu es réveillé ?

- Tu vas encore partir sans ne rien dire ? fit le brun en éludant la question de la fille.

- Hé beau gosse, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu nous prends pour un couple ou quoi ? On ne fait juste que baiser.

- Pas la peine de dire les choses comme ça, répliqua-t-il, le ton de la blonde lui rappelant celui de Malfoy.

- Hum ? C'est plutôt toi qui es mignon dans ton genre.

- Je ne suis pas gay.

- J'avais remarqué, tu sais ? Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, dit-elle d'un ton étonné. Tu serais pas un peu refoulé toi ?

- Je... »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait répondu ça ?

« C'est parce que tu ressemble à un de mes amis qui me fait chier.

- Et tu lui réponds « Je ne suis pas gay » à chaque fois que tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire ? Tu serais pas un peu frustré ? fit-elle d'un ton goguenard en reboutonnant son chemisier en soie.

- Tu es plus jolie quand tu te tais. »

Les billes bleues de la fille le regardèrent longuement, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Si seulement il savait. Si seulement le Survivant pouvait aussi la sauver. Elle avait peur de sa réaction si un jour il apprenait que « Elle » était en faite un « Il ». Est-ce qu'il la trouverait toujours jolie, et mignonne ? Ou bien lui cracherait-il des insultes à la figure ? Draco se trouvait dégoûtant lui-même, qu'est-ce que pouvaient penser les autres ?

Au départ il avait réalisé cette transformation magique pour pouvoir passer dans l'autre monde sans se faire remarquer par d'éventuels Aurors. Puis, c'était devenu comme une drogue. Le corps des filles sans tous les problèmes qu'il peut engendrer : stérile, donc pas de risque d'avoir un gosse, pas de règles. Rien. Juste le corps d'une fille, plaqué sur celui d'un homme. Juste des changements apparents. Au début, il n'était pas comme ces personnes, qui voulaient changer de corps parce que le leur les dégoûtait. Lui c'était par pratique et aussi, Draco se l'avoua, il préférait faire l'amour comme une femme. C'était bien plus jouissif.

Et les vêtements, Draco était dingue des vêtements moldus féminins. Tant de possibilités, bien plus que pour les hommes. Enfin tout cela c'était au début. Il ne reniait pas son corps à ce moment-là. Il ne reniait pas ce qu'il était. Oui Draco Malfoy ne s'aimait plus. Il voulait devenir une femme, parce qu'il voulait changer. Il ne pouvait pas changer dans le corps d'un Mangemort, dans un corps marqué pour l'éternité. Puis il l'avait rencontré. Harry. Et s'était demandé s'il pouvait le sauver. Et il avait couché avec lui. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le sauver, parce que Draco avait trahi la confiance de Harry. L'amour-propre d'un Héros.

« Hé ? »

Potter claqua des doigts devant les yeux de la blonde.

« Hein ?

- Tu rêves ? Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Je pensais juste au fait que les hommes pouvaient débiter beaucoup de bêtises…

- Tss, on va dire que c'est de bonne guerre.

- Oui, rigola-t-elle, un peu.

- Tu sais... hésita-t-il. Tu avais l'air si triste tout à l'heure, tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ?

- Je...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si tu te rendais compte que l'on t'avait menti ?

- Tout dépend le mensonge... »

Harry planta ses yeux dans les bleus.

« C'est que, en fait, je ne sais pas très bien comment réagir, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Dois-je pardonner ou pas ?

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Hm… Un de mes amis, m'a avoué qu'il était homo. Pas que j'ai un problème avec l'homosexualité… C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que jusqu'à maintenant, il ne me faisait pas du tout confiance. C'est un peu égoïste, mais je me sens un peu blessée dans ma fierté...

- C'est marrant, tu réfléchis comme un mec, plaisanta Harry. Plus sérieusement, peut-être que ton ami avait tout simplement peur de la manière dont tu allais réagir, et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ton amitié à cause de sa sexualité. Et même si tu n'as rien contre les homos, tu ne lui as peut-être jamais fait comprendre que tu acceptais cette sexualité ?

- Hm… »

Elle se rassit sur le lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Le truc, c'est qu'il veut devenir une femme.

- Ah…

- Oui, j'ai réagi de la même manière. »

Elle sourit doucement, mais avait peur, parce qu'elle/il lui racontait tout, certes dans une vérité cachée, mais c'était son seul rempart pour se protéger des risques. Il avait été un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor.

« Je sais pas quoi te dire.

- Imaginons que là je t'apprenne que j'ai toujours voulu être un homme, tu ferais quoi ?

- Tu es trop jolie pour gâcher ton corps de cette manière, plaisanta-t-il.

- Et si en fait depuis le début j'étais un homme ?

- Hein ?! S'exclama-t-il en retirant sa main dans un geste brusque.

- Hé, on se calme, c'est juste une supposition. Mais au moins ça me donne une réponse. Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, alors j'accepterai. D'un autre côté, il reste toujours lui, non ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le physique qui compte. »

Douces paroles si naïves pour se protéger.

« Si ce que tu m'avais dit avait été vrai, ce n'est pas parce que ça me dégoûterait, mais parce que tu aurais trahi ma confiance.

- J'imagine...

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Toi d'abord.

- Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

- Comme le héros ?

- Ouais, fit-il en détournant les yeux, comme lui.

- Tu lui ressembles un peu je trouve. Avoue ! Tu es lui, mais tu as changé de tête grâce à la magie ! sourit le blond en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse nu du brun.

- Ah ah, dis pas de bêtises, pourquoi est-ce que ce type ferait ça ? Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de toute façon.

- Je ne pense pas non, il doit être triste lui aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- A être vu comme quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas.

- Hum... Tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est juste une supposition, dit Draco en regardant l'heure. Merde je dois y aller, je vais être en retard sinon. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Draco se leva du lit et enfila les derniers habits qu'il lui restait, puis s'enfuit vers son appartement en laissant un Survivant qui méditait sur les paroles d'une fille dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, mais qui pourtant avait touché en plein dans le mille par rapport à ses sentiments. Trois autres personnes le connaissaient aussi bien : Hermione, Ron et Malfoy. D'ailleurs, elle lui ressemblait vraiment. Puis Harry réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire la fille sur ses problèmes personnels. Il eut un doute, un énorme doute, un doute malsain qui s'insinua en lui comme du poison. Qui lui murmurait des choses, qui le firent frémir. Le doute. Il n'y avait rien de pire au monde. Parce qu'il entraînait la curiosité. Et la curiosité est un vilain défaut, n'est-ce pas ?

**OoO**

Harry Potter était un homme particulièrement attentif à ce qui l'entourait. En même temps, avec un psychopathe qui lui avait gâché dix-sept ans de vie et qui avait essayé de le tuer une dizaine de fois pour être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il y avait de quoi être paranoïaque. Bref, depuis quelques semaines, il observait Draco Malfoy. Il s'était fait à l'idée que Malfoy avait changé. Il était devenu beaucoup plus humain.

Il l'avait suivi lors de ses sorties avec ses amis. Il y avait des gens de toutes sortes et de toutes nationalités. Draco rigolait avec eux. Plaisantait, partageait. Il n'avait pas perdu de sa verve habituelle, mais c'était sa personnalité, alors ses amis rigolaient plutôt de ça, ou essayaient de lui répondre, et s'en suivait alors des matchs de qui aura le plus de répondant. Sans grand étonnement pour Harry, le blond gagnait toujours.

Il aurait dû faire un rapport positif au Ministère, mais Harry avait un problème aux cheveux longs et blonds, et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Ça l'obsédait. Elle l'obsédait. Enfin surtout ce qu'elle avait dit. Et puis il avait cette sensation d'avoir déjà connu ce besoin fulgurant de tout savoir sur une personne. Oui, le problème de Harry Potter, héros de guerre, homme sans doute le plus célèbre d'Angleterre et du monde sorcier, avait un problème plus important encore que l'ancien Lord Noir. Un problème blond cette fois-ci et il avait bien peur que ce problème soit Draco. Il avait eu l'infime pensée que Malfoy et l'inconnue blonde soient une seule et même personne pendant un moment. Il s'était alors moqué de lui-même.

Puis, il avait réfléchi. Non, en fin de compte ce n'était si bête. Draco Malfoy avait de fortes raisons pour se faire passer pour une fille. Déjà, c'était pratique pour se faufiler dans le monde magique sans se faire reconnaître. Mais pourquoi en femme alors ? C'était le problème. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer le blond s'abaisser à se transformer en faible fille. Hermione l'aurait engueulé pour avoir de pareils préjugés. Peut-être que Draco n'avait pas ce genre de pensées, il n'était plus le même… Oui, la solution était là, il devait parler à Hermione, sans que Ron ne soit présent, donc ce soir-là.

**OoO**

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu essayes de m'expliquer que tu as couché avec une fille que tu ne connaissais pas, et que tu as de forts doutes quant à l'identité de cette femme, et que, en fait, elle se trouverait être Draco Malfoy ? demanda d'un ton calme Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry.

- Ahem, oui...

- BORDEL HARRY ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE DANS TA TÊTE DE CORBACK ECERVELE ? cria la brune en secouant Harry par le col. Franchement, Harry, il t'arrive de réfléchir parfois ?

- Je sais, mais Hermione, quelle chance j'avais que ce soit lui, et en plus je n'en suis même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment lui. Je me trompe peut-être...

- Tu sais, en sixième année, Ron et moi, on n'arrêtait pas de te dire que tu étais un peu trop obsédé par Malfoy…

- C'est pas ç…

- Laisse-moi finir ! Bref, le truc c'est que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, tu as toujours eu raison en ce qui le concerne. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien. Mais s'il se trouve que c'est vraiment lui, que feras-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'essaye d'imaginer que ce soit vraiment lui, et je ne me sens pas dégoûté, ça ne fait absolument rien en fait. Ni dégoûté, ni heureux. Ça me laisse indifférent.

- Peut-être que tu ne réalises pas. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas lui de toute façon.

- Ce truc me rend dingue, tout de même. J'aime bien cette fille. Certes, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Mais si c'est Malfoy, qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? Le repousser ? On n'a jamais été proche. Le prendre dans mes bras et lui avouer tout mon amour ? fit-il ironique.

- Vous êtes bien plus proches que tu ne le crois, Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui. Écoute. Malfoy et toi, vous vous êtes haïs pendant sept ans, et maintenant encore. Pourtant, tu sais pratiquement tout de lui, et lui te connaît très bien. Il distingue tous tes mauvais côtés, ce qu'on ne fait pas, mais lui ne connaît pas les bons, ce que l'on voit. N'a t-il jamais touché là où ça te faisait le plus mal ? N'a t-il jamais frappé juste là où personne n'avait rien vu, où les autres ne voyaient que l'image du héros ? Et toi n'es-tu pas heureux qu'au moins une personne en ce monde te haïsse, pas parce que tu es le héros, mais parce que tu es toi ?

- Arrête, Malfoy m'a toujours vu comme « Saint Potter », dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Tu es bien sûr ?

- Je sais pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours si compliqué ?! Et puis si par un grand manque de bol, il se trouve que ce soit l'autre, il faudrait que je lui explique que la personne avec qui il couche depuis quelque temps est en fait l'homme le plus célèbre d'Angleterre, son pire ennemi.

- Non.

- Hein ?

- La personne avec qui il couche ce n'est pas le héros, mais l'homme. »

Harry poussa un long soupir et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en cuir rouge de la maison de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione avait une main posée sur son ventre rond et le caressait de temps en temps en souriant, bien que ses yeux soient concentrés sur le brun et ses problèmes à l'heure actuelle. Ce dernier se disait que lui aussi voudrait une famille avec de jolis enfants.

« En plus de ça, je ne suis pas gay.

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de corps, tout ça. Tu l'aimes bien cette fille, non ?

- Ouais elle sympa, et drôle aussi.

- Et si c'était Malfoy, ça serait la même chose non ?

- Malfoy n'est pas comme ça !

- Il est comment alors ?

- Chiant, cynique, mégalo, narcissique, orgueilleux, bien foutu, et j'en passe.

- Bien foutu ? releva Hermione en souriant narquoisement, et ça faisait flipper chez elle, se dit Harry.

- Ouais je le reconnais et alors ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas d'un sexe que l'on tombe amoureux, mais d'un être humain...

- Je ne suis pas gay...

- Oh, tais-toi Harry, tu m'énerves à me répéter ça comme un mantra ! s'exclama-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Mais j'ai envie d'une famille moi aussi Hermione... Tout comme toi, je voudrais une gentille femme que j'aimerais et qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis...

- Comme cette blonde ?

- Je ne peux pas obtenir l'amour de quelqu'un en lui ayant caché ma véritable identité... soupira-t-il.

- Et avec Ginny, ça ne peut vraiment plus marcher ?

- Non, Ginny fréquente quelqu'un d'autre et je sais qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. Elle me parle de lui, je la soutiens. Elle sait que je ne lui en veux pas. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne l'aime plus. Je la considère plus comme ma petite sœur, même si elle a tendance à me gonfler rapidement... J'en ai parlé à Ron il me comprend, et ne m'en veut pas. On ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à sortir avec une personne pour qui on ne nourrit aucun sentiment.

- Certes. Pour en revenir à ton problème initial, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Juste que, toi aussi, tu es en tort. Tu devrais révéler ton secret à cette fille. Et s'il s'agit de Malfoy, tu verras bien. Ou sinon, tu essayes de surprendre Malfoy en version féminine et tu vois bien comment il réagit, s'il est réellement un travesti.

- Ça m'aide vraiment pas, » fit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains, alors que Hermione laissait échapper un petit rire ironique.

Les garçons pouvaient être aussi compliqués que les filles quand ils s'y mettaient.

**OoO**

Il était de nouveau avec elle. Mais au bar de la grande maison cette fois-ci, pour boire leur verre habituel avant d'aller succomber au plaisir de la nuit. Harry faisait tourner son Whisky-pur-feu dans son verre, le tintement des glaçons le détendait. La blonde avait pris un gin tonic, ça ne changeait pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs noués en catogan. Il aimerait bien les avoir de cette taille-là naturellement, mais bon, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se tâtait pour révéler à la blonde qui il était vraiment, et quand bien même il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, et que ce n'était pas Malfoy, il s'en fichait. Il voulait lui dire quant même.

« Dis, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom, constata-t-il en buvant une petite gorgée du liquide ambré.

- Je...

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire... Parce qu'après ce que je vais te dire je ne sais pas trop si tu auras encore envie de me fréquenter.

- Comment ça ? » fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux en constatant que l'autre ne plaisantait pas.

Harry soupira, et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il paierait les consommations le lendemain. La blonde ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète, mais Harry savait qu'elle lui faisait un minimum confiance. Il referma la porte derrière eux et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le regarda attendant qu'il parle.

« Je... Tu dois te douter que ce n'est pas me véritable apparence, comme à peu près les trois quarts des clients de cette maison.

- Oui...

- Tu te rappelles de mon prénom ?

- Harry ?

- Oui. Harry. »

Et il annula le sort. Ses cheveux rétrécirent, et une cicatrice barra son front.

Draco était bouche bée. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il savait très bien qui était l'autre depuis le début. Mais dans quel sens devait-il jouer la comédie ? Hurler ? Crier au scandale ? Être vexé ? Jouer la fan ? Aucune de ces solutions ne lui paraissait la bonne, alors il garda le silence.

« Tu voudrais pas dire quelque chose ? C'est un peu gênant…

- Euh...

- « Euh » ? Tu as le sorcier le plus célèbre devant toi et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « Euh » ?

- Je savais pas que Harry Potter avait un physique pareil...» proposa-t-elle.

Harry la regarda. C'était à son tour de ne pas en croire ses yeux. En tout cas, il avait sa réponse, ça ne pouvait pas être Malfoy, sinon elle aurait crié au scandale, alors il éclata de rire, suivi par l'autre.

« Tu sais quoi, je suis rassuré, dit-il, au moins je suis sûr que tu n'es pas Malfoy.

- Co-comment ça ? fit-elle en se redressant d'un coup, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

- En fait, je pensais que tu étais Draco Malfoy déguisé en fille, mais tu ne peux pas être lui, j'en suis pratiquement sûr maintenant, expliqua-t-il.

- ... et si j'étais lui et qu'en fait depuis le début je savais qui tu étais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le brun d'un ton inquiet.

- T'es vraiment qu'un con, tu sais ?!

- Quoi ?! Je suis désolé si le fait de t'avoir prise pour lui te vexe, mais...

- Va te faire foutre Potter ! Tu comprends vraiment rien ! »

Et la fille transplana, le plantant sur place.

« Oh putain ! », cria-t-il, avant de quitter l'endroit lui aussi pour atterrir dans l'appartement. Il accourut dans la chambre de Malfoy et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Pourtant, il s'y était préparé plusieurs fois mentalement, mais voir ça en vrai, c'était autre chose.

Elle se tenait là, habillée avec la chemise d'Harry, trop grande pour elle. Assise sur le lit de Draco Malfoy, elle pleurait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Harry le voyait pleurer, et que ce soit dans deux sexes différents, les pleurs étaient toujours les mêmes : désespérés.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, se colla précipitamment au mur où le lit était appuyé, et lui jeta un coussin à la figure. Harry ne l'évita pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il posa une seule question.

« Pourquoi ? Malfoy, pourquoi ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, il avait caché sa tête entre ses genoux et tremblait de tout son corps à cause des larmes qui ne voulaient pas se tarir. Harry savait bien que l'autre n'était plus le même. Mais même pendant qu'il le suivait, et alors qu'il avait habité chez lui pendant un mois, ils ne s'étaient rapprochés d'aucune façon. Ils étaient devenus deux étrangers, qui se balançaient quelques remarques acides de temps à autre. Rien d'autre. Et pourtant, si on regardait objectivement, ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils s'étaient appréciés.

Et maintenant tout était gâché, Harry avait tout brisé en révélant sa véritable identité. Et à présent il savait que le « elle » était un « il ».

« Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Draco.

- Va-t-en ! Ordre étouffé par le bout de tissus.

- Draco s'il te plaît… »

Il repoussa l'édredon, l'autre le laissa faire. Sous son apparence de fille, il était moins lâche, un peu plus fort.

« Tu le savais ?

- Quoi ? Cracha-t-elle en reniflant.

- Qui j'étais depuis le début, tu le savais ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux, pleurant un peu plus. Au début, je ne voulais pas t'approcher, je te détestais. Mais tu n'étais plus le même, alors ça m'a perturbé. Tu avais des yeux de quelqu'un de mort ou qui n'attend plus qu'elle. J'ai eu peur, je te détestais, mais tu m'étais proche. Qui est-ce que j'allais pouvoir haïr aussi fort que toi, si tu mourais ?

- Tu as couché avec moi en sachant qui j'étais ? fit Harry, qui était perplexe, inquiet, touché, ému.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi en fille ?

- Parce que je me hais ! Voilà pourquoi ! Parce que cette foutue marque sera toujours sur moi ! Parce que personne ne voudra jamais de moi ! Parce que je me hais d'avoir contribué à la guerre, d'avoir pris les mauvaises décisions, d'avoir participé au meurtre du vieux fou, d'avoir été un Mangemort ! D'avoir été qui j'étais !

- Mais on n'aurait jamais pu avoir notre relation si tu n'avais pas été celui-là.

- Non... Mais on aurait pu être ami, tu m'aurais serré la main ce jour-là… J'aurais eu le courage de demander à Granger de m'aider dans les choses que je ne comprenais pas, de faire des parties d'échecs avec Weasley. Mais non, j'étais un lâche qui obéissait à son père, qui imitait son mépris. Et ce sort est le seul qui peut effacer tout ça… Il efface la marque, je n'ai plus de marque quand je suis une fille, alors j'en resterai une autant de temps qu'il le faudra ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais été une fille pendant un mois complet et le retour en arrière aurait été impossible, mais tu as gâché tous mes plans ! Pendant un court instant, quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans cette maison, j'ai cru que tu pourrais me sauver… Tu es le « Sauveur » après tout, mais c'était trop tard, j'avais couché avec toi, j'avais trahis ta confiance. Même si tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi… »

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui. Il avait la même odeur si douce qu'il avait tant de fois aimé. Ce corps mince qui sanglotait contre lui, il le connaissait, Draco avait dit la vérité. Il s'était révélé à lui de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, bien que ce jour-là, lui et Harry avaient réagi d'une tout autre façon. Draco agrippa le tee-shirt de Harry et le serra entre ses poings. Il pleurait contre l'épaule d'un homme qu'il était censé détester. Mais ça le réconfortait, ça l'aidait un peu à calmer le trop plein d'émotions qui avait surgi d'un coup en quelques minutes. Harry était en train de le sauver. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Pas pour l'instant. Harry était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, quoi qu'il puisse vouloir faire croire à son entourage, Draco le savait.

« Dis, est-ce que tu veux vraiment retourner dans le monde sorcier ?

- ... Je préfère rester dans le monde moldu, la vie est plus simple, mais je souhaite aussi pouvoir aller et venir dans mon monde.

- D'accord, je m'occuperai de ta demande. Je présume qu'il en va de même pour ta mère ?

- Hum...

- Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas. Je veux dire, je n'aimais pas la fille que tu étais... hésita-t-il, mais il sentit Draco se raidir contre lui. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai de sentiments amoureux envers aucun des « deux » toi, continua-t-il, et le blond se détendit.

- Il en va de même pour moi, tu sais ? Par contre, t'es pas mauvais au lit.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents, alors que le blond rigolait un peu contre son épaule.

- Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tu n'es plus la même personne, et je ne peux pas comprendre tes sentiments, et pourquoi te transformer en fille alors que tu pourrais te contenter de rester un mec.

- Quitte à changer, autant le faire radicalement.

- Et tes amis ?

- Je verrai bien, ils n'auront pas vraiment le choix, et puis la plupart sont gays, donc je pense pas qu'ils me rejetteront pour ça.

- Je ne suis pas gay moi. Je ne le serai jamais. J'ai trop besoin de la douceur des femmes pour ça. »

Il se décolla de Draco. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et les fit couler entre ses doigts. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur la joue de Draco, ses yeux étaient fermés, et il affichait une expression sereine. Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça : de beaux cheveux blonds qui encadraient un visage fin et pâle, un visage légèrement rougis, et sa main à lui qui se promenait sur sa peau si douce. Harry pencha son visage vers celui de la blonde. Les lèvres pleines l'attiraient, une boule se forma dans son ventre, il ferma les yeux. Draco avait bloqué sa respiration. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était Malfoy. Il serra le poing, et l'embrassa sur le front.

Draco posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry, le brun avait voulu l'embrasser, il en était sûr. Que se passait-il pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade maintenant ?

« Considère-moi comme une fille à part entière. Ça fait tellement de temps que je vis comme ça… Alors fais en sorte de me considérer comme telle. Nous avons déjà couché ensemble et on appréciait. Tous les deux. Alors ne soit pas dégoûté par toi-même. Tu n'as pas couché avec un garçon mais avec une fille tout du long.

- J'aimais bien nos joutes verbales...

- Intérieurement, je reste le même, si ça t'inquiète tant le fait que je t'insulte pas à tout bout de champs.

- Ah ah, j'avoue que ça me manque un peu. On a vécu ensemble pendant un mois, mais on ne s'est jamais battu, ça m'a légèrement frustré. »

Draco sourit tendrement et les yeux d'Harry brillèrent d'un léger éclat de malice.

« J'ai l'impression que l'on est en train de se mettre en couple, yeurk, jamais, fit-il en ouvrant de grand les yeux, et Harry rigola.

- J'avoue que la façon dont les choses se passent, on dirait que l'on est un couple transis amoureux, mais qu'aucun ne peut se l'avouer. »

Il riait tellement devant l'ironie de la situation qu'il en tomba sur le lit. Malfoy regardait le brun d'un air étonné.

« C'est pas drôle tu sais quand tu te vexes pas. »

Harry regarda le plafond en calmant ses rires.

« Je pensais que j'allais m'énerver et te frapper.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que je frappe pas les filles. »

Draco fut touché, tout au fond de son cœur, par les mots de l'autre. Il sentit une poussée de niaiserie lui réchauffer tout son être. Sa peau pâle rougit, et il détourna le regard gêné. Oui, il était bien devenu une fille.

**OoO**

Ils étaient dans un café. L'un buvait un thé, l'autre un café. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils discutaient tranquillement, entourés des autres clients. Il n'y avait pas de signe de tendresse entre ce garçon et cette fille, mais une certaine complicité les englobait.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment au Ministère, tu bosses sur quelle enquête ? demanda la jeune fille blonde au brun à lunettes assis en face d'elle.

- Trafic d'organes et d'artefacts de magie noire pour la médecine.

- Ouh la. Et ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, on sait quand aura lieu leur prochaine réunion, mais on n'a pas de taupe, donc ça va être chaud.

- Il te suffirait pourtant d'enfiler une cape, et de mettre SP dessus, et tu ferais fuir tous les méchants en criant ton nom, fit la blonde sur un ton très sérieux.

-Hahahahahaha, t'es bête Draco, je suis pas sûr que la cape m'aille, et tu devrais arrêter les comics aussi, rigola-t-il en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de Malfoy.

- Pourtant le slip moulant t'irait très bien, argumenta l'autre.

- Oh oui, Harry Potter déboulant en slip dans une réunion de sorciers manipulant la magie noire ! J'imagine déjà les gros titres. »

Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire. Draco était heureux. Il avait pu devenir ami avec Harry. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, et quoi qu'en puisse dire Harry, il l'avait sauvé, c'était bien un héros. Grâce à lui, il pouvait faire des allers-retours entre les deux mondes sans problèmes. Il était devenu une vraie femme à présent. Personne ne savait vraiment où était passé Draco Malfoy et beaucoup s'en fichaient. Hermione et Ron étaient au courant, Harry les ayant mis dans le secret. Hermione n'avait rien dit, ayant juste hoché la tête. Draco s'était excusé pour tout au couple. Ron avait accepté les excuses, mais ne parlait que pour des choses nécessaires à Draco. Il avait un peu de mal avec ce changement de sexe, mais il ne disait rien. Draco gardait de temps en temps la petite fille Weasley qui avait deux ans à présent. Ça lui avait fait plaisir qu'ils lui accordent leur confiance.

« Enfin bref ! Et toi comment se passe ton travail ? Questionna Harry.

- Très bien. Madame Guipuire m'a prise comme apprentie, elle m'aime bien et trouve que je suis douée pour le stylisme. Sa boutique marche trois fois mieux qu'avant depuis que je suis chez elle. Et Maman a trouvé le grand amour à Paris, je crois.

- C'est bien que tout se soit arrangé pour vous deux, sourit le brun.

- Ouais, tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

- Hm, fit-il en redressant ses lunettes sur nez.

- Tu devrais mettre des lentilles tu serais bien plus beau avec, je suis sûr que plein de filles voudrait sortir avec toi, maintenant que tu es officiellement célibataire.

- Je reçois bien assez de lettres enflammées pour aggraver la libido de mes fans.

- Je te savais pas narcissique à ce point-là, tout de même.

- C'est pas du narcissisme, je suis blasé, c'est tout.

- M'enfin… »

Elle enleva les lunettes de Harry.

« Tu es bien plus mignon comme ça, le complimenta-t-elle sincèrement.

- Et toi, tu es floue.

- Tu m'énerves, répliqua-t-elle, en les lui remettant.

- C'est le but.

- C'est pas bien d'embêter les filles.

- Tu es chiante aussi quand tu t'y mets.

- Moi ? Harry Potter, vous êtes un goujat.

- Désolé » fit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Oui ces deux là avaient changé, leur relation aussi. Ils se taquinaient souvent, mais ne se disputaient plus trop. Harry habitait chez Draco. C'était la condition du Ministère pour que Draco puisse faire de la magie même dans le monde moldu. Enfin, ça, c'était les dires de Harry, Draco soupçonnait l'autre de vouloir vivre dans son monde d'origine pour pouvoir échapper à la presse et aux journalistes trop insistants, et il n'avait trouvé que ça comme excuse. Le blond n'avait pas eu le courage de le mettre à la porte. Bien qu'il avait eu la forte envie de l'envoyer balader pour il ne savait plus quelle raison. Bref.

Draco croisa les jambes et réajusta sa jupe sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise quand elle était avec le brun. Elle avait l'impression d'être toujours observée et rougissait un peu trop quand l'autre lui faisait un compliment. Draco tombait amoureux, mais il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était sauvé, et que pour une fois, elle avait rendu la pareille.

Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait couché avec Potter, alors qu'il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment. Ses mains étaient vraiment froides. Son corps se réchauffait uniquement pendant leurs ébats. Mais à présent la main qui lui avait attrapé le poignet était chaude, et une légère étincelle brillait dans les yeux trop verts. Les humains sont emplis de chaleur lorsqu'ils sont vivants, non ?

FIN


End file.
